I'm Going to KILL YOU!
by JuubiOokami
Summary: Tamaki has two Cousins. A seventeen year old Punk Carbon Copy, and a six year old bipolar wanna-be-Ninja. Let’s just say it’s a love-hate relationship...because even Tamaki has his limits. Rating may go up in future. Pairings?
1. Mr Tamaki Look Alike

**Another Fanfic from me…I have too much time! ******** This is an idea that randomly leapt into my brain while I was trying to bounce ideas of my curtain for another fic. (and yes…I was talking to my curtain to try and get ideas, my parents think I am insane.)**

**I'm not sure there will be any pairings, but if anybody would like ****some please feel free to tell me. I'm really quite open to anything…**

**Disclaimer – I don't own any of the characters from the manga, I'm just playing with them all for the fun of it. I do own Satoshi and Hitoshi, and the story line is also mine. Enjoy!**

-

Haruhi was late. This was nothing new, the aspiring lawyer often over studied after class and as a result had to dash to meet with the other Ouran Host Club members at the end of school. But today she was especially late, and she knew that Kyoya would make her pay for it if she didn't get there as quickly as possible. There was no way that she was going to be allowed to get away with this!

After all, even if she did manage to sneak past the Clubs 'mother' which was unlikely in the first place, Tamaki would jump her the moment he saw her and the cat would quickly be out of the bag within nano secounds. With this in mind she was running faster then she had ever done in her life.

Unfortunately when you run very fast, and don't watch where you are going things can…happen. One of the most of common of which is-

-SLAM.

She was thrown back, her books spilling everywhere as she fell to the floor. She had run into someone. "I'm so sorry!" she chorused looking up to the boy who she had just crashed into. He hadn't moved an inch, and was staring down at her. "I was running…" she continued, heedlessly, "and I didn't- Tamaki-sempei?" she blinked as she reached his face, shocked by what she saw.

The Host Club King was wearing dark torn skinny jeans and a black T-shirt over a long sleeved dark red one. The front of the T-shirt had a logo advertising what appeared to be a rock emo band, and the name was decorated with roses and drops of blood. But that wasn't the only thing that shocked Haruhi. The King's hair was dyed completely black, and was worn scruffily, and she could see piercing lining up each of his ears. He also wore a skull shaped pendant around his neck. From behind a pair of dark glasses with a white frame a pair of indistinguishably coloured eyes glinted at her and his lips formed into a smirk.

Turning, and without a word he stalked away, not even glancing back at her, or stooping down to help her with her books. Haruhi was gob smacked.

It wasn't so much that she minded that he hadn't helped her, and she certainly didn't expect someone to do it for her…but it was Tamaki for God sake, he fussed over how to place cups on a table to please woman. He was always the first to stand when a lady left the table, and when she came back, and she had never known anyone to run such distances so fast to open a door for a girl.

Shaking her head in confusion she winced as she kneeled forward gathering her books. Her back side hurt, and so did her ankle. There was no way she was running now. Kyoya could have a field day for all she cared, this meeting with Tamaki had really annoyed her.

Standing she limped the rest of the distance to the club room, mumbling darkly to herself. If Tamaki was trying to look impressive he wasn't achieving any thing.

Walking up to the door she opened it only to be greeted by Honey-sempei jumping her. "Haruuuu-chaaaaan!" For the second time she dropped all of her books and was launched to the floor with a small cry of pain.

"Huh? Haru-chan? Are you hurt? Haru-chan?" the bunny reincarnated jittered in panic as she groaned from beneath him.

"Please, Honey-sempei, get off!" she begged as he did so. It was not that the boy was heavy more that it was hard to get a grip of the damage done when you had a hyper active preschooler-look-alike straddling your stomach, and waving his arms in hysteria.

"What's this? Haruhi, you're late again." Kyoya appeared in the door way, his ever present clip board tucked into the crook of his arm. Haruhi wondered sometimes if he slept with it…that and his laptop.

"I just had an accident, and had to limp all the way here!" she complained back, "I met with Tamaki-sempei in the corridor, or more to the point ran into him."  
"Tamaki? That's impossible." Kyoya raised his eyebrows, his eyes flashing from behind his glasses, "He's in his father's office right now. They left half and hour ago…when the club _started._"

"You don't need to bring the fact that I am late into it!" the cross-dresser barked moodily. "Besides I saw him…he was dressed weirdly and acting strange."

"As I said, impossible; he left wearing his school uniform, and he is with his father. Please don't make up stupid excuses for why you are late." Kyoya said.

"I'm not!" Haruri could feel her cheeks heating in anger, "I was late because I had to finish some work, then as I was running here I met with Tamaki-Sempei! I'm not lying! Why would I!?"

"What's going on Kyoya?" a pair of voices asked together as the Hitachin twins arrived, arm in arm as usual, there faces portraying identical curiosity.

"Haruhi is being delusional." Kyoya answered.

"I am not!" the girl leapt to her feet and immediately regretted it, crying out as pain shot up her ankle.

"Haruhi!" The one who caught her surprisingly wasn't either of the twins, nor Kyoya. It was the blonde king who had appeared behind her in the corridor, and was able to catch her in time before she fell backward to the floor. "Are you alright? Haruhi?" he questioned worriedly, as suddenly a loud cry of joy erupted from the room where, no doubt, the fangirls had been watching the spectacle. Kyoya would be pleased, but Haruhi didn't really notice.

"Tamaki-sempei! You're hair!"

"Hmm? What about it?" the lilac eyed boy carried her effortlessly into the room and placed her gently down onto a chair.

"Haruhi says that she just saw you in the corridor." Kyoya answered before looking back toward the twins and Honey. Mori had also wondered over. "You guys get back to your guests."

"But Haru-cha-"

"-We have an obligation to them Honey-sempei." Tamaki answered softly with a smile, "Haruhi will be fine, and she'll join you in a minute, ok?"

"Fiiiine." The twins drawled, neither looking particularly pleased by this order, but ready enough to follow it. The moment they were gone Tamaki turned back to Haruhi.

"Do we have any ice Kyoya?" he asked, examining the slight swelling on the girl's ankle. "I think you might have twisted it…though really it's not my area to say."

Kyoya stooped down and looked, "No harm done, it'll be a little painful but no lasting damage. It's your head I'm worried about."

"I'm not insane! Tamaki-Sempei I just saw you outside in the corridor! I ran into you! You completely blanked me!" she frowned, starting to feel deep down that actually maybe she was loosing her mind. There was no way that Tamaki could change that quickly, and re-dye his hair to its original colour. And even if he did, why would he want to?

"I was just with my father in his office, I haven't left at all for half an hour." He said earnestly.

"I saw you! You had strange clothes on, and your hair was black!" Haruhi insisted. Tamaki who had just been reaching for a small bag of ice which Kyoya had just retrieved froze, and the short haired girl saw him pale noticeably.

"And you say you ran into me?"

"Yes, quite literally, I was sent sprawling and…you walked away." Haruhi felt her voice trail off toward the end. Tamaki was frowning, his eyes averted to the floor.

"I see." He looked back up, "never mind, I'll explain it later. But that wasn't me Haruhi, I would never have allowed you to fall and not helped you pick up your books."

"Oh, how did you know…?" Haruhi began.

"He mentioned it when he came into my father's office." Tamaki stated standing as she took hold of the ice pack that was balanced on her ankle. "There, keep that on for a little bit, though I probably shouldn't be telling you what to do as my first aid medical skills are zero. So really I should leave it to Kyoya." The French boy looked around himself, and then walked to the centre of the room, and coughed to catch everyone's attention.

"Ladies, I am afraid that the Host Club will be finishing early today. I'm sorry for any inconveniences this has caused you, but please do not trouble yourself with moving yet as we still have an hour before I must ask you to excuse us all."

There was silence for a moment, and then the chatting began again, some girls glancing down at their watches in worry, others eyeing the Blonde boy who looked slightly troubled by something. More to the point angered.

"I wonder what's going on…?" Haruhi muttered. Kyoya beside her was also frowning, clearly bother by it as well, and the girl had a feeling it wasn't just because they had lost on an hour of income.

"Whatever it is…it can't be good." The Ootori added.

-

An hour passed slowly for Haruhi. Curiosity had gotten the best of her and she was eager to find out the answer to this mystery. Finally not two seconds after last guest had exited the room it burst out of her.

"What's going on?"

Tamaki who had accompanied his female companion to the door closed it, and turned to the others. "I'll explain everything to all of you. I'm sorry that this is so sudden and unannounced. The reason I was asked to my father's office is that I have to entertain, and show two guests around the school."

"What, are they joining or something?" Kaoru asked, confused.

"No. They are simply staying in the area, and I have to take care of them, whilst going about my duties."

"Why do you have to play baby sitter Tono?" Hikaru waved his hand, "Surely they can entertain themselves can't they? What are they to you?"

"They're my cousins from the Suoh family, my Grandmother wants me to take care of them while they are in the area. Normally they live down in Shikoku."

"Tamaki, you don't have any cousins." Kyoya spoke out suddenly, "your father doesn't even have siblings. If he did you wouldn't be here?"

Tamaki gave a small laugh, "Sorry, forgive me I didn't explain properly. My Grandfather had a brother. He was younger so he didn't inherit the main business, but did inherit in other places whilst my Grandfather took the main company and passed it down to my father. My Grandfather's brother meanwhile also had a son, who in turn married and had children, the youngest two of which are coming to stay. We all share the same last name so I call them cousins to make it simpler."

"Oh…I see." Kyoya answered. "So you're related distantly."

"Yes. But I've known them for a fair part of my life. There names are Suoh Satoshi, and Suoh Hitoshi. Satoshi is the one you met earlier Haruhi."

"No way, he looks exactly like you!" Haruhi lent forward from where she was still sitting, her ankle still slightly saw, and now very cold.

"We're said to resemble each other yes." Tamaki seemed distant for a moment. "Anyway, I'm going to have to take care of them, for this I apologise in advance, as I won't be able to attend the Host Club for a few days."

"What!" Kaoru jumped up.

"You can't just skip!" Hikaru agreed.

"Can you bring them along?" Kyoya questioned.

"Trust me when I say that that probably isn't a good idea." Tamaki spoke quickly, panic evident in his eyes.

"Tama-chan…" Honey whispered, as the King glanced at him. "please don't leave us…"

"I'm not leaving! It's just for a few days…but I really don't think it would be a good idea to risk bringing them."

"Why?" Kyoya demanded.

Tamaki bit his lip, "Well…because one of them is six!"

"He'll get along very well with Honey-Sempei then."

"No no! You don't understand!" Tamaki appeared to be getting more desperate, "Hitoshi-kun is a hyperactive midget! He's bipolar and completely unpredictable! I saw him just now and he tried to shoot me with a bow and arrow! He's an aspiring ninja and he's dangerous!"

"Tamaki…he's just a child." Kyoya barked. "For God sake, he'll probably bring more publicity for being one anyway. Besides if he gets out of control his brother can always-"

"-What this?"

A voice spoke and everyone turned to the doorway. Haruhi's heart jumped in surprise. That was him! The guy she had bumped into earlier. Only this time he had his white sunglasses pulling back his raven black hair to reveal a pair of bright brown eyes. He did look almost identical to Tamaki, but when you stood them beside each other you could see subtle differences. Tamaki's nose was thinner, and his lips were slightly fuller.

"Tamaki, the cars waiting, and Hito say's that he's hungry." The boy spoke in a monotonous voice, looking with out interest around to the occupancies of the room. His eyes lingered on Haruhi for a moment, and he gave her a quick up and down before looking back toward Tamaki.

"Satoshi-san…?" Tamaki spoke quietly. There was a pause and then he nodded. "I understand. I'll be there in minute, sorry for making you wait." He said with a warm smile. Satoshi pulled a face.

"Hurry the hell up, or we'll leave you." He responded turning and slamming the door after him.

Tamaki gave a small sigh and then looked at the others. "I have to go, I'm sorry that I'm leaving you all to clear up. If you insist tomorrow I will bring them to the host club." He gave them all a big grin, "See you tomorrow then!" and with that he was gone to, striding after his cousin into the corridor, closing the door gently as he went.

"…what the hell just happened?" Kaoru asked.

"What the hell is with his cousin?" Hikaru added.

"Clearly it's a family issue, but if Tamaki is alright with it then we're going to have to cope." Kyoya sighed.

"He was the one you walked into?" Mori suddenly asked, as Haruhi blinked realising that he was addressing her.

"Huh? Yeah. How did you know about that?"

"I heard."

"Oh…" The girl hadn't been aware that anyone else had heard her story, other then Kyoya and Tamaki. You had to be wary of Mori something's…he undoubtedly had sonic senses, Haruhi was sure.

Suddenly a knock on the door alerted them to a presence that need all of their attention.

Kyoya went to the door and opened it ready to tell any fan-girls that they were closed ad was surprised to find that Tamaki's father was there instead.

"Governor?" Kyoya asked allowing the man into the room. The middle aged father nodded a thanks as he was allowed into the room.

"Good day to you all." He said in a pleasant voice, but Haruhi could see that he had a worried look about his eye. "Has my son already left?"

"You just missed Tama-chan." Honey-sempei chirped from Mori's shoulders, where he had decided to play a mountain-climbing game.

"I was looking for him, I was actually hoping to address you all. I'm sorry to have to take your time like this, but could I speak to you for a few minutes?" he questioned.

"Of course, the club is meant to go on for another half an hour or so, so we are none of us in a great need to be anywhere, unless there have been any change in plans?" one quick sweep of the room from the Ootori's eyes, and everyone shook their heads. Even if they _had_ had to go somewhere there was no way that they would say it.

"Thank you." The Suoh took a seat on one of the sofa's indicating for the others around him to do the same. They gathered quickly in a circle, curiouisty burning in all of their eyes. Haruhi was lucky enough that the Governor had sat close to her, and that she didn't need to get up and move.

"I'm sure you already know this, but Tamaki has some relatives staying with him."

"His cousins."

"He mentioned."

Kaoru nodded his head as Hikaru completed his younger brothers statement with his own.

"I see." There was a pause and the man lent back with a small sigh, "Tamaki has know Satoshi and his two older brothers for a long time. More recently he has been also become acquainted with Hitoshi as well. The two older brothers are now working, and do not have time to visit, but Satoshi who is Tamaki's age, and Hitoshi who is so young have been invited by my mother to stay." There was another pause, "My son actually knew them before he came to live in Japan. At that time there wasn't really a problem, and he and Satoshi used to be quite friendly…of course both have grown up now, and times have changed. Both Satoshi and Hitoshi over the past few times we have seen them…well to put it plainly they have been quite difficult. I'm sure that Tamaki would never admit it at first, but even he as limits to how much he can take of them. But they are cousins non the less, and he must graciously welcome them hospitably and take care of them."

"I see, so Tamaki is going to be having a stressful few weeks." Kyoya asked quietly.

"That is correct. I have no doubt that they all care for one another in some strange form, but I am certain that there will be problems ahead. The choice to have them stay wasn't mine, and I cannot persuade it to happen any other way. I'm sorry that I have to ask this of you but please; kindly take care of my son; I know that you are his friends, and he is going to greatly need the support for these next few weeks. After all, I do not want a repeat performance of last time."

There was a long pause, and then finally Haruhi found the courage to ask.

"What happened last time?"

Long pause. The Governor smiled tightly.

"Something's are better left unsaid." He informed her as she sweat dropped.

'_That's just scary…'_

"Anyway." The man stood, "I must take my leave. Thank you very much for your time and uh…please don't mention that I spoke to you to Tamaki. I know it would upset him greatly to think that I thought he couldn't handle it alone."

"Can't he?" Hikaru's voice was very serious, despite his jokey nature.

The King's father looked back toward them, his eyes sad, "There are a great deal of things my son can take and handle on his own…and there are a great deal of things that he will convincingly pretend that he can do too…and that we let him. I won't make the same mistakes again." He answered before turning. "I bid you all good night, and my thanks, again, for your time."

-

"I've had a room prepared for you each in the house, though it was mentioned that perhaps Hitoshi-kun prefers to sleep in the same room as you. If that is so then we can easily have the beds moved so please don't worry. Tomorrow you will be accompanying me to the school as well Hitoshi-kun. Only he will be taken care of during lesson so as to-"

"-Who were they?" Satoshi cut across him.

"They?"

The other boy snarled, "You know who. Those people that you made us wait for you to stop talking to them. Who were they?"

"Oh? That's the Host Club. It was a club that I started with Kyoya. Ootori Kyoya? He was the one with the glasses. Then there's Honey-sempei, and Mori-sempei, that was the small blonde with the bunny rabbit, and the really tall one with the black hair. And then there are the Hitachin twins Hikaru and Kaoru. Also there was Haruhi-"

"-The idiot who ran into me."

"Haruhi isn't an idiot! And you should have helped pick up the book-"

"-I'm not helping a stupid girl who doesn't even look where she's going. I don't give a crap if she's a friend of yours." Satoshi leaned his feet up onto the front passenger seat's chair, leaving mud marks on the white leather. Tamaki was too shocked to say anything though, or even notice.

"You knew that Haruhi was a girl?"

"Obviously, even if she has no breasts and nothing to attract a male I can see she's a girl."

Tamaki had not even heard the insult toward his friend. "You knew she was a girl, and you _still _didn't even _apologize_ or help pick her books!"

"An idiot is an idiot, right Hito?" the older brother moved his hand down to his younger brother's head. Hito was sitting in-between them, having unfastened his seat belt again after Tamaki had forced it onto him for the twenty-eight time. The young boy was sitting munching on an over sized lolly pop, to engrossed in licking and crushing it to smithereens to give a care to the rest of the conversation. He had however heard the last part and was grinning, his mouth sticky, and tongue a bright blue in colour.

"Idiots!" he cackled joyfully as Satoshi nodded his head and patted the boy in congratulations.

"See? Well I heard that we'll be joining you in the club tomorrow?" the Tamaki-look-alike ran his hands through his hair, flicking his glasses back down to cover his eyes.

"Yes, that's right. We're a host club you see, we-"

"-Don't care. You're loud talking is pissing me off." He told the boy before looking down at Hito, "Isn't that right Hito? He's pissing you off too, isn't he?"

"Pissing me off!"

"Good boy." Satoshi stole a glance at Tamaki's stony expression and grinned at him, "Why the long face Cousin? After all; this should be fun."

**-**

**And that's all! Please leave a review on your thoughts! I promise to add more soon.**


	2. Ninja's are MEANT TO BE SILENT!

**Heya everybody! Another update from me! I'm actually really enjoying writing this, so chances are I will be drawing some pictures to go with it soon. **

**If I do I'll post the link. **

**Just a few quick words:**

**Meco45- **Hope this is soon enough for yah, and hope that you will continue to enjoy the story line!

**Uchiha Felicia – **O_o I quite understand your desire but…I'm not sure that possible. Well who knows? We shall have to see ne? XD

**Amethyst Ocean – **Oh dear, poor Hito. You might like him a little more in this chapter. I understand what you mean when you say that Tamaki is being Ooc, but there is a reason for this. I know that anyone else he would easily kill for Haruhi, or indeed if any of his friends were insulted, but Satoshi is slightly different. You might sort of understand after reading this chapter, but there is a lot of physiological influence in how Tamaki has been affected, and indeed Satoshi has been affected by the things around them and each other.

**Disclaimer – Oh, the things I would do to this series if I owned it…like…DYE HIKARU'S HAIR BACK TO ITS ORIGINAL COLOUR! (It's not black in this fanfic.) Ahem yes, I don't own anyone other then Satoshi, and Hitoshi…and this story line. :)**

"Bla" – Normal speech

'_Bla' _– Thoughts

"_Bla" _– Memories.

-

Satoshi threw down his suitcase and sat down on the bed. It was twice the size of his at home, which would make Hito trying to squeeze his way in at night easier.

'_Least I have less chance of falling out and breaking my neck…'_

He thought to himself lying back across it with a grunt. Why did he have to come here on this stupid holiday anyway? He would much rather stay at home…

"_You know what you have to do." His mother smiled coyly._

Satoshi put his middle finger up to the ceiling. "Bite me." He muttered grabbing a pillow and rolling over. He face planted himself into the mass of feather contained cotton and remained stationary. This is how he slept, so the boy always made sure to test that the pillows were both soft enough, and that they weren't going to suffocate him in-case he didn't fall asleep with his head tilted slightly to the side. This pillow passed the test…obviously his mother had called, for-warning the servants of Satoshi's little problems.

Keh. That pissed him off no end. Last thing he needed was a nosy little so and so's making assumptions about him, and things that they had nothing to do with.

"My head hurts." He mumbled into the fabric of the pillow which was slowly but surely devouring his face in private condolence.

A voice suddenly spoke. "Uh, Satoshi-san…"

Satoshi rolled and sat bolt upright to see Tamaki standing in the doorway.

"What!? Haven't you ever heard of knocking?!" he demanded.

"I did knock, sorry, I must not have been loud enough…"

"Damn right you weren't loud enough!" Satoshi's pride spiked. He HATED people seeing him like that. "And just because you knocked doesn't mean you can just come barging in if no one answered!"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

"I'm not bloody upset, you're pissing me- ugh." He took a deep breath, "Whatever. What do you want?"

"Dinner's nearly ready, so I wanted to tell you…also, I can't find Hitoshi-kun." The half French boy answered. Satoshi looked his cousin up and down.

'_You don't want us here either, do you? Little freaks, not in your league anymore are we?__'_

"He'll be around; he's probably just pissing on your sofa's or something."

Tamaki winced, "yes, also, should you really be using language like that in-front of your younger brother?"

"Oh, are you my father now?" Satoshi asked tilting his head to the side, "Next you'll be saying that I should dress up in a suit for tomorrow."

"Well actually…there is a uniform for Ouran." Tamaki laughed nervously.

"…You're pissing with me aren't you?"

"I'm afraid not, if you'll be attending it would be best if you-"

"-You want me to dress up like some prissy high class idiot for a couple of weeks so that I don't mess with your status is school?" Satoshi was smiling slightly madly.

"Uh, well, it's not anything to do with my status…I just think that it would be better if you did. You can always borrow one of mine, after all we're the same size-"

"-You're an interesting guy Tamaki." Satoshi cut him across, "You can take one hell of a big mouthful of things…but how long do you think it will be before I can break you? Really? Before you stop adding the 'san' to the end of my name like we're strangers. Before you remember that during our last visit it ended with us at each others throats. How long do you think it will take for us to be back there, ready to beat the living day lights out of each other? Ready to quite frankly kill one another? Let me tell you now I don't intend to ignore the past. I don't want to be here, you don't want us here. So let's leave well alone and just get through these next few weeks without to much hassle. Ok?"

"I do want you here." Tamaki smiled, throwing the other boy off completely. "I do."

"Don't even waste your breath." Satoshi snapped, just as a loud smashing sound erupted from downstairs. "And that's the signal that Hito has gotten hold of your china. I would hurry if I were you, he get's quite excited."

White faced, Tamaki left the room and Satoshi fell back onto the bed again allowing his pillow to face-rape him one more.

"_Un, deux, trios, quatre, cinq, six, sept, huit, neuf, dix. __That right?"_

"_Yes! That's right!"_

_A giggle of glee exploded from his mouth._

Satoshi opened his eyes, the blank white fabric of the pillow staring him hard in the face.

"_You know what you have to do." _

"My head hurts." He mumbled into the pillow again, an angry burning pounding in his temples.

"_Yes mother…We know."_

-

Tamaki sighed as he looked at himself in the mirror. He could see that his normally fresh face already had the undertone of what he considered to be serious sleep deprivation. And after having to chaise Hito around the house when he went through a sudden hype the blonde wasn't surprised that his body felt like he had just rolled down a very bumpy hill.

Satoshi had sat watching as Tamaki, along with several servants had to chaise the six year old up and down the stairs, and stop him trying to swing from the chandeliers, and sliding down the banisters. The boy was superbly fast, Tamaki would credit him that. He might very well have been a ninja in a past life, if it weren't for the fact that even though his feet were quite his mouth was loud.

It was after one hour of this seemingly infinite bout of energy that the six year old had suddenly swooped back down from his extreme high to a low, and had practically fallen where he stood (or more to the point was balanced) on the top of the cupboard.

Tamaki had managed to get him down with relative ease, carrying the suddenly comatose like boy out of the dining room, whispering apologies like a scratched record to anyone he passed.

Well that had been several hours ago, and now the blonde was up again, finding that despite the fact he was tired he couldn't sleep. He knew that he was going to have to get up in a few hours time, but that didn't seem to help the fact he couldn't even lie down without feeling the need to toss and turn.

"Tama…." A voice suddenly alerted him to a presence in his bathroom, and he all but nearly jumped out of his skin. Spinning around he spotted the Hito in the doorway, rubbing at sleepy eyes. Tamaki couldn't help but think that when the child wasn't being a horrific nightmare he was adorable. With large long lashed chocolate brown eyes, and a mop of soft looking black hair he did look rather angelic. His voice was also soft when he wasn't shouting and causing riot. It was still quite surprising how different he could be when he was on highs or lows.

"What is it Hitoshi-kun?"

"Hito!" the boy frowned slightly, clearly displeased with Tamaki speaking to him so formally.

Tamaki raised his own eyebrows with a small smile, "I'm sorry. What's wrong?"

"I had a bad dream…and Sato Nii-chan won't wake up." The boy whispered in a voice so soft and gentle Tamaki could have fooled himself into believing he was someone else entirely.

"Is that right? Well it's ok now." Tamaki came forward and picked his younger cousin up, cradling him in his arms.

"I miss home." The boy whined.

"Shh, I know you do." Tamaki rubbed his back as his felt little arms wring around his neck in a koala like embrace. "But you're here only for a little while, besides don't you want to see Tokyo?"

"Yes. I'm glad I'm here with Tama…" There was a small sniff as Tamaki left the bathroom, exited out into his bedroom where he sat on the edge of the bed rocking Hito.

"I'm happy to see you too. Now, why don't you tell me what your dream was about?"

"I dreamt that a big monster came and ate Sato nii-chan." The small form hiccupped.

"Is that right?"

"It was scary." He sobbed. "I don't want Sato nii-chan to get eaten by a scary monster!

"Well don't worry. There are no monsters here." Tamaki rubbed the back of his head, "You're safe ok? Your brother isn't going to get eaten by one."

"…ok." He still didn't sound convinced.

"When I used to have bad dreams…" Tamaki said after a moment, looking up toward the ceiling with a smile. "My mother used to 'blow' them away for me."

"Blow them away?"

"Yes, like this." Tamaki looked down at his cousin, leaned his head toward his ear and blew gently into it, causing the other boy to giggle slightly. "There. Bad dream gone."

"Gone?"

"That's right. It's been 'blown' away." Tamaki smiled, "alright?"

There was a pause and then the boy's face broke out into a smile. "Thank you Tama!"

"You're welcome Hitoshi-ku…Hito." He corrected himself and stood, walking toward the door for the corridor. "Now I think it's high time that someone went back to bed? Right?" he asked trekking down the landing toward the cousins' room.

Hito yawned in agreement and Tamaki gave him an extra little squeeze before placing him down at the doorway, remembering Satoshi's displeasure at having Tamaki in his room.

"Good night Hito."

"Night night Tama." The boy smiled sleepily as he went into the room, closing the door after him. As he did the blonde caught a quick glance of Satoshi lying passed out on the bed, face down into the pillow like he was trying to drown himself.

"_-You're an interesting guy Tamaki."_

Tamaki turned and went back to his own room. He entered it quickly, sliding into bed. Lying down he closed his eyes, and put both arms over his head to stop them opening again.

"…_b__ut how long do you think it will be before I can break you? Really?"_

He rolled onto his side, still not opening his eyes.

"… _e__ven if she has no breasts and nothing to attract a male I can see she's a girl…An idiot is an idiot."_

He rolled around onto his back once more, his fists clenched and wanted nothing more then to pound into soft cheek tissue.

"…_you remember that during our last visit it ended with us at each others throats. How long do you think it will take for us to be back there, ready to beat the living day lights out of each other? Ready to quite frankly kill one another."_

"I won't let it!" the whisper escaped him before he even has a chance to realise it was going to come out in spoken format. He opened both eyes, hands flying to his mouth.

Nothing stirred. No one had heard him. No one would.

"I won't let it." Tamaki repeated closing his eyes, and rolling onto his front, nestling his face into his pillow. "I won't."

And finally sleep came to him, his dreams full of large monsters with bunny ears, ninja's swinging from banisters and giant china pots blowing in peoples ears. Somewhere in the vague confusion of his sleep a memory sung quietly echoing in a corner of his mind.

"_Un, deux, trios, quatre, cinq, six, sept, huit, neuf, dix. __That right?"_

"_Yes! That's right!"_

_And Satoshi burst into happy laugher. _

-

Kaoru looked over to where his brother was passed out on his desk, the Japanese lesson flying over his head.

"Hikaru…" He nudged the other boy's ankle gently with his own foot. "Wake up."

There was a small grunt in response, and a pair of golden eyes flickered open – Kaoru smiled in triumph aaaaaand – they closed again. Damn.

"Hikaru!" he tried again, kicking the boy softly. "Come on."

"Mmmmmmmh." Hikaru sat up staring forward to where the teacher was writing a list of kanji on the board, which they would no doubt be tested on in a minute. Kaoru who was already ahead of the curriculum knew them all already but Hikaru…

Come to think of it the oldest Hitachin twin was looking pretty pale…actually more then pale he looked-

"-Sir, can I be excused please." Hikaru spoke out in an unnaturally uneasy voice. The teacher turning, eyebrows raised.

"Just because you have been sleeping during my lesson doesn't mean that you are allowed to now skip the test I going to give you Kaoru-"

"-I'm Hikaru, Kaoru's good at this stinking subject!" the other boy snapped. "Hikaru…" Kaoru frowned.

"My apologies on getting you mixed up; of course I forget that it is always Kaoru who gets full marks in his tests, and you are often amongst the lowest in the class. But maybe if you stopped swapping seats I wouldn't swap your names."

"Whatever. I feel sick. I'm going." Hikaru stood, and from where Kaoru was perched he could see the thin layer of sweat that covered his brother's for-head.

"No you are not. You are not excused from the lesson just because you are about to fail the next test."  
"No sir, I really think-" Kaoru started, looking worriedly at his brother who was starting to turn green.

"-I don't care what you think Kaoru, do not protect you brother who-"

The teacher was in turn cut off my Hikaru. Vomiting.

"Ugh…" the boy semi sat, semi collapsed back onto the floor, breathing hard after having wretched up most of his breakfast.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru was at his side a moment later, "Are you alright? Hikaru?"

"Ahh…I feel like I just swallowed a hedgehog." The boy moaned slightly, panting, and still clearly in pain. "Dammit…I'm gonna be sick again." He gasped, clutching his stomach.

"Ginkoru go and get someone to clear up the mess." The teacher was by their side in a moment, having sent one of the other pupils to go and get help. "Hikaru can you walk?"

"Ugh…Yeah." The twin said between small gasps, clutching his stomach. "Bloody hell I feel like a pregnant woman."

Kaoru gave a small laugh and helped his brother up, "Well just don't give birth right now, okay?"

There was a small titter from Hikaru who leaned heavily on him.

"Kaoru take your brother to the medical centre, and stay with him for the generation of the lesson, alright."

"Thank you sir." Kaoru nodded a small thanks and lead his older sibling from the room into the corridor. Luckily for them the medical centre wasn't far and they could probably make it…or so Kaoru hoped.

Three quarters of the way there however Hikaru suddenly said he couldn't move anymore.

"Ugh…No, I feel like…ugh I can't."

"Hikaru, come on…it's only a little further, come on!" Kaoru urged, but his brother moaned quietly, shaking his head and leaning it heavily on Kaoru's shoulder.

"Let me sit…"

"No, if you sit you'll never be able to get up again." The younger boy panicked, but Hikaru finally managed to navigate them both close enough to a wall for him to slump against it to the floor. Kaoru leaned down beside him.

"Hikaru! Come one. Hold on." He put his hand up to his brother's forehead. "Did you catch a cold? Was it something you ate? Your appendix? The flu?" he flittered between each horrible solution, worry running into him like the very oxygen he was breathing. "Hold on, I'll get help-"

He was halfway to his feet as Hikaru grabbed his wrist. "Don't go."

"But Hikaru…!"

"Please." He stared up at him with wide unfocused eyes. "Please don't leave me."

Kaoru knelt down, sitting down beside his brother and allowing him to lean against his chest.

"Better?"

"Yeah…" Hikaru sniffed, pressing his head into his own shoulder.

"I should get help…"

"Please…"

"I won't leave." Kaoru sighed worriedly, "But dammit why do I always do what you want even if it's not for the best?"

There was a small laugh, and then a sharp intake of breath as Hikaru clutched his stomach.

"Hikaru!"

"Aha…I think it's going to be a boy." Hikaru joked, his voice weak.

"I have to go and get someone!" Kaoru moved to stand again, but Hikaru's grip was strong as he clutched his arm, his face scrunched in pain.

A sound in the corridor suddenly alerted both twins to another person's presence. It was Satoshi, Tamaki's cousin.

The boy had appeared to have been forced into a school uniform, but his tie was no where in sight, the top buttons of his shirt had seemingly been ripped off, and he had a large number of dull coloured earrings lining up either ear, as well as a tribal looking pendant hanging from around his neck. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, he had no jacket, and to add insult to injury he had a pair of black converses sticking awkwardly out from beneath his school trousers.

He raised his eyebrows at the two twins who sat huddled together in the corridor, one clinging to the other desperate to stop him leaving.

There was a pause.

"What are you gay?" he asked, his eyebrow cocked a couple of millimetres up in question.

"Please! You're Tamaki's cousin right? Suoh Satoshi…Could you get a school nurse. My brother Hikaru is ill and-"

"-I'm busy. Sorry. Can't help." Satoshi moved a little before stopping and glanced behind him, "It's not that far…." He muttered, before walking to the side and opening a door. Without a backward glance he went in.

Flabbergasted both twins stared open mouthed after the guy who had just left them in the corridor, clearly without a care in the world.

"That little-" Kaoru began, but Hikaru gave a jerk at that moment and began to dry wretch, making the boy turn his attention back to his brother. "Hikaru!"

He gripped his brother's shoulders as the eldest twin gave a little gasp of agony. "I feel like I'm going to vomit up my own insides."

"Hold on."

"I'm going to be sick Kaoru…" Hikaru lent forward again, "But I've got nothing left to vomit…"

"What did you have for breakfast?"

"Hmm…the same as you….Oh, God please don't talk about food." The other twin heaved.

"I'm sorry…it doesn't look like you've been food poisoned…and I think you have a fever." Kaoru bit his lip.

"Ugh…I don't care…just make this pain stop."

"I can't if we stay here! We have to get some help, Hikaru I think you might be really ill."

"I'm fine, it's just – ugh!" he coughed out, gagging again in a vain attempt to produce any more food from his stomach. It was futile however.

"You're clearly not fine. Hikaru…Hikaru!" Kaoru panicked as his brother slammed heavily back into the wall behind him, neck back, and head tilted up to the ceiling as he breathed hard, gulping like a fish out of water.

"Hmm…" he moaned, flopping his head forward, and tucking his chin into his chest.

A door suddenly closed making both twins look up again, but they saw nobody down the corridor they had just come.

'_I have to get help now. There's no way he can hold out for much longer.'_

"Come on, we're going to have to walk." Kaoru urged.

"Urg….no." Hikaru shook his head limply.

"Come on! You have to! Come one!"

There was a pause and slowly Hikaru tired to ease himself, but his legs gave way beneath him before he could even stand. Kaoru caught him.

"Are you ok!?"

"Ugh…No, my stomach is friggin' eating its self!"

"I've got to get someone! You could be really sick."

"Don't. Please." Hikaru said between gasps.

"He's here!" a voice suddenly shouted and they both looked up in time to see one of the school nurses rushing over. "Mr. Hitachin? Are you alright?"

"My brother is ill. He can't move, please…!"

"Hold on, we're bringing a wheel chair. Thank God we got warned in time, you're in no fit state Hikaru-kun!" the nurse leapt up, and ran back down the corridor toward the medical ward calling out. "He's here. Hurry."

Kaoru frowned. "How did she know you were Hikaru?"

But there wasn't time to answer the question as several nurses suddenly appeared with a wheel chair at the ready. They ran the distance of the corridor and were beside the twins' side within a minute.

Kaoru helped to hoist his brother up into the chair, as the nurses positioned him comfortably.

"Oh…this is so degrading." Hikaru grumbled with a small chuckle as Kaoru tut tutted.

"Well that's what you get for being too lazy to walk the rest of the distance."

The other boy laughed, and then doubled over in pain. "Oh…laughing isn't a good idea."

"Hold on, Hikaru-kun." One of the nurses urged.

"How did you know to find us?"

"A little boy came." One of the nurses said as they walked, "he must have been a pre-schooler; I have no idea what he was doing in the school grounds." She shook her head, "but it's a good thing he did…no idea where he's gone off to now though."

"A pre-schooler?" Kaoru mused, but he had no more time to question as suddenly they were at the door of the medical centre and were being moved in.

Kaoru had to allow for his brother to go in first with the gaggle of nurses as the doorway wasn't particularly wide.

He took that moment to glance down the corridor, and caught sight of something in the distance.

Satoshi was standing in the doorway of the room he had entered before, and he was ruffling the hair of a little boy who had just run over. Satoshi leaned down to whisper something to him with a smile, and then they both went into the room and shut the door.

"Kaoru…" Hikaru moaned from inside, "Where is he?"

"I'm coming." Kaoru turned, and ran to the aid of his brother.

-

Tamaki stopped in the doorway, his breathing hard from the distance he had just run. Kaoru turned from where he was sat at his brother's side.

"Tono." He blinked.

"I came as quickly as I could." The tall boy strode in, "how is he?"

Kaoru blinked, and he bit his lip. "He's asleep now. The nurses took some blood, and the doctor's been in to see him, but they won't be able to come to a verdict until after the blood results come back."

Tamaki frowned and took a step toward the sleeping twins form. He looked pale, and you could see the gleam of sweat on his for-head, but the nurses on his entry had informed him that Hikaru was doing better.

"You alright?" Tamaki asked, glancing toward Kaoru who nodded slowly.

"Fine." He said almost silently eyes fixed on his brother.

"Kaoru…"

The twin looked up to Tamaki who stood beside him, with a gentile smile. "Yeah?"

"You don't have to shoulder it all on your own, ok. It's ok to say that you're upset, worried and scared. Alright?"

Kaoru paused and then nodded, his face breaking slightly as he bowed his head away from sight. "Yeah, I understand."

Tamaki patted him quickly on the shoulder. "Good. Hold on, for Hikaru sake at the very least, and for yours. We're here for both of you."

"Thanks tono…" Kaoru looked up, "and vice versa. If you're having trouble with your cousins we're here to help out."

Tamaki's eyebrows rose, "Trouble with my cousins? What made you think of that?"

"We met one of them in the corridor earlier-" Kaoru seemed about to continue, and then he stopped abruptly. Obviously something had just occurred to him, but before Tamaki could as the boy had asked a question. "How old is your youngest cousin? We've met Satoshi but…"

"Hitoshi? Hito's six." Tamaki rubbed the back of his head, "But he's pretty intelligent despite it. He was home schooled because no one in schools could contain him, or keep him under control. For that reason he's already pretty ahead of the curriculum."

"Six you say? What does he look like?"

"Well he looks like an average pre-schooler really, black hair, brown eyes… depending on if he's on a high or low he can be really loud, or angelically silent."

"Oh…Hey, last time you were talking about him you called him Hitoshi-kun."

"…Yeah?"

"So what changed? You lost the formality over night."

"You tend too, what when said person runs riot in your house one minute, and then comes to you for condolences after a nightmare the next." Tamaki shrugged, and then laughed at Kaoru's confused expression. "It's a long story. I had better go and find my cousins now though. They're hanging around. The moment you have any information on Hikaru's well being please tell me."

"Sure. Say hi to the others for me, and tell them not to worry, kay?"

"Of course…but we will naturally all worry anyway." Tamaki smiled again, seeing the appreciation in Kaoru's eyes. "I'll see you later."

"Bye." Kaoru turned back to his brother and Tamaki left, exiting the medical centre with a small wave to the nurses who giggled back.

Then he was walking down the corridor to the student common room where, no doubt, Satoshi was lying face planted on the sofa asleep.

Opening the door he peered in, and confirmed the fact. Hitoshi was sitting beside him playing with on a game-boy which was on mute. The moment Tamaki entered the room the boy looked up in excitement, and throwing down his game boy ran to his cousin.

"Tama! Tama!" he cried with excitement.

"Shut your mouth brat!" Satoshi snapped into his sofa, not moving or looking.

"But it's Tama!"

"I don't give a crap if it's friggin' santa claus!"

Tamaki frowned in concern as Satoshi grabbed, impressively still without looking, a pillow from the floor, and piled it over his head.

Hito looked at him for a moment, and then looked back toward Tamaki. "I'm a ninja Tama!"

"Is that right?" Tamaki asked, kneeling down to hug his cousin.

"Yeah! Sato nii-chan has been sending me on missions all day!" the child was getting hyped up. "But I wanted to see more of the school…but Sato nii-chan said his head hurt, and I'm not allowed to be out of eight hundred meters away from him at all times." Hito wailed, "I wanna see the school! Ne Tama! Are we going to the Host Club thingy!?"

"Um…no it's cancelled today because one of my members is ill."

"Hitachin Hikaru!" Hito stated proudly.

"…Wait, how did you know that?" Tamaki frowned.

'_I haven't introduced them yet…?'_

"A ninja can never reveal from where he gets his missions and information!" Hito stuck out his tongue and Tamaki sweat dropped.

'_But he's already told me that Satoshi's been giving him __missions all day…'_

"Tama I want to see the school! I'm bored! I wanna see!" Hito complained.

"Um, well…We could always have a quick look around if Satoshi-san wants to-"

-*cue grunt from Satoshi who shows no evidence of wanting to move, or do anything of the sort.*-

"-But I think we should wait until tomorrow, ok Hito?"

"-I don't want to wait for tomorrow! I wanna look! I wanna look now!"

"Please Hito, don't be unreasonable." Tamaki could feel his cousin's massive hype coming up, and it wasn't good. At home was one thing but in school…

"I WANNA GO! I WANNA GO! YOU CAN'T STOP ME! YOU'RE PISSING ME OFF!"  
"Hitoshi!"

"I'm GOING!" Hito made a run for the doorway, and before Tamaki could even lunge to stop him the boy was passed him, and through the door. He truly was fast.

From behind Tamaki Satoshi breathed out, making the blonde look around to where his Carbon copy propped himself up on his elbows, the pillow still balancing on his head before it slipped to the side onto the floor again. He looked around to Tamaki, and for one moment there was a tired refreshing innocence about the blank stair he gave him. They stared at one another like this for an extended pause, and then Satoshi's eyes widened, and within the second the two look-alikes were out of the door chasing after the midget.

"Hito! Please stop!"

"Get your ass right back here now you bratty little prick!"

-

"So Hikaru's in the medical centre right now?" Haruhi asked Kyoya who raised his eyebrows at her.

"Weren't you in their lesson at the time that he was ill?"

"Uh, no…I wasn't present for most of the afternoon lessons."

"Oh? Why is that?" Kyoya asked as they walked together.

"My father insisted on taking me to hospital to have my ankle checked. He's paranoid you see…I told him I tripped, so now he wants to cocoon me in bubble rap."

"Hmm? Why didn't you tell him the truth?"

"Are you kidding? Last thing I need is him storming the school." Haruhi shook her head, "He was upset enough that I tripped, if I told him I ran into Satoshi-san would kill him, kill everyone in the vicinity who didn't object, and then kill Tamaki."

"…? Why would he kill Tamaki?"

"I dunno, but I can imagine he would find some reason to." Haruhi mused, "So anyway, the Host Club is cancelled today then?"

"Yes. I spoke to Tamaki when I told him the news of Hikaru. He agreed that we couldn't do it with two of our hosts missing."

"So…How did you know about Hikaru Kyoya-sempei, when you were in lessons all day too?"

There was a silence, and Kyoya shrugged. "I have my ways."

'_He knows everything…!'_

"In any-case." Kyoya coughed, "Will you go and see Hikaru now then?"

"Yes. I should go and see if he's feeling better. I hope that it's just a passing bug, Kaoru must be panicking beyond belief." She nodded. "What about you?"

"Yes, I promised Tamaki that I would drop in also. He ran to see him directly after school, but then had to go and find his cousins." Kyoya pushed his glasses up his nose. "I also left a message for Mori-sempei, and Honey-sempei through a class mate."

"Alright." Haruhi nodded, just as a loud squeal erupted down the corridor and a small child appeared from round the corner, seemingly running for his life. Well, one would have though that…if it weren't for the fact that he were grinning from ear to ear.

"HITO! STOP! NOW!" Tamaki appeared a second later, sprinting as fast as he could. Closely behind Satoshi was running, arms pumping at his side.

"YOU MIDGET FREAK, WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!"

"YEAH! BECAUSE TELLING HIM THAT WILL MAKE HIS STOP!" Tamaki raged at Satoshi as the little boy began to run, incredibly, even faster.

"SHUT UP! HE'LL LOOSE ENERGY EVENTUALLY! THEN I'LL RIP HIM TO SHREDS! YOU HEAR THAT YOU LITTLE HELLION! I'M GOING TO STAB YOU IN THROUGH THE JAW, AND CUT YOUR SKULL FROM YOUR NECK!"

"FOR GOD SAKE SATOSHI, NO WONDER THE BOY GET'S NIGHTMARES! HITO! SERIOUSLY! STOP! OTHERWISE I FEAR YOUR BROTHER, (And I) MAY HAVE TO BURY YOU SOONER THEN MOST EXPECTED!"

"WHAAAAAAA!" The child screamed in delight, turning his head back to look at them, "THAT'S IF YOU CAN CATCH ME AT ALL FIRST! I'M GONNA KEEP RUNNING FOREV-!"

"-HITO! LOOK OUT!" Tamaki called out in warning.

"Huh? AAAH!" The little boy looked around again and spotted Kyoya and Haruhi all too late. Before anyone could prevent it or move he had skidded directly into Kyoya and was lying at his feet, gazing up with confused and upset eyes.

"…?" Kyoya was equally displeased.

"GOTCHA NOW YOU HALF PINT IDIO- AHH!" Satoshi cut himself off as he accidentally tripping on his own laces which were loose. In a desperate attempt to remain standing the right way up he flailed quite madly, and finally latched onto Tamaki who, wide eyed was also dragged down to the floor in a massive pile. The little boy, who Haruhi could only presume was Hitoshi giggled madly.

"Yay! Dog pile!" he concluded running to leap on top of both. Tamaki gasped.

"No-no-no-no-no Hito! Don't don- Ah! My spine!"

"You little piece of crap!" Satoshi snarled at Hitoshi who was now quite happily stretched across his shoulders. "If we've broken out backs because of you I'll have you hung by your balls and gutted!"

"Yay! Tama and Sato Nii-chan are against me!"

"It's not something to rejoice!" Satoshi snapped.

"Ugh…get off!" Tamaki begged, his temper clearly rising. Haruhi could understand why. There were quite a few people gathering now to watch the spectacle.

"Nah nah! Can't catch me!!!!" Hito had leapt off a second later, but Satoshi had grabbed him before he could spead away, rolling across the floor in a struggle to contain the boy.

"Oh no you don't! Tamaki! Quick! Get some rope to bind him!"

"I don't have any rope!"

"Then use your friggin' belt!"

"No way! We'll have to bribe him or something! We can't just tie him up!"

"How much to you want to bet!" Satoshi shouted, trying to maintain his grip of the struggling boy. "Fine! If you've got a lolly pop or something give him that, otherwise I'm knocking him out! I can't take anymore of this little tramp!"

"Uh…Lolly-pop…." Tamaki stood and felt himself down, before producing from his pocket said item. "Here Hito, if you calm down you can have this."

Hito stopped dead, eyes glued to the lolly pop. He looked wide eyed toward Satoshi, then back to Tamaki, weighing up his choices. Finally he nodded his head and the elder cousin let him go, allowing for him to run eagerly to Tamaki to receive his prize.

"Thank you Tama." He said softly, munching on it quietly.

"…Wow…." Haruhi concluded as Satoshi stood up and brushed himself down.

"…I'm not sure that's the appropriate word…but he seems easy enough to bribe and please." Kyoya muttered back. Meanwhile Satoshi had grabbed hold of Tamaki and was dragging him out of the way.

"Don't ever do that again!"

"What do you mean, don't do that again! I haven't done anything!" Tamaki barked.

"You got him all excited and set him off! If he kills your dog, eats the insides and wears the fur as a skin don't be surprised!"

"Hey don't give him ideas! And what the hell does that have to do with anything you git! You're the one who's been sending him off on bloody 'ninja' mission's all day!"

"Otherwise he wouldn't shut the hell up! How the hell else was I meant to keep him off my back!"

"You're a selfish prick! Don't blame me for getting him excited when you've probably been letting him run wild all afternoon!"

Haruhi's eyes widened. She had rarely seen Tamaki angry like this, of course he often had his fits when it came to the twins' ands stuff, but this had a more sinister feel to it, and his voice was cold and slick…to put it blankly it was creepy. Clearly Tamaki realised this too and he cleared his voice, allowing it to take on its natural warm tones.

"Look, he's calm now…let's go home."

"Fine." Satoshi didn't look in the mood to argue. He walked over to where Hito was still sitting on the carpet eating quite adorably, and hoisted the boy under his arm. "We're leaving brat, say good bye."

"Bye bye! Sorry I bumped into you Ootori Kyoya and Fujyoka Haruhi!" he waved quite happily, and Haruhi's eyes widened.

'_How did he know our names…Tamaki hasn't even introduced us yet…'_

"I'll see you in a minute." Tamaki called down to the two who continued down the corridor.

"Fine. Hurry. Tired." Satoshi shot back.

Tamaki glanced over to where Kyoya and Haruhi were still stood watching. He walked over, rubbing his hands through his hair as he did, with an embarrassed laugh.

"Sorry about that."

"You're cousin is something." Kyoya blinked.

"Yes…Hito is a little hyper active sometimes. As I warned you, but he's being fairly good tempered today so…"

"…Yes." Kyoya brushed down his trousers, clearing his throat. "in anycase he seems pretty intelligent for a six year old."

"Oh, he is." Tamaki nodded, bowing his head with a smile, "Scarily s-." The blonde stopped speaking glanced toward Haruhi. The girl also glanced down and realised that you could just see the out line of her tuba grip around her shin. Tamaki has obviously noticed.

"How is your ankle?" he asked in concern.

"Hm? It's fine…A little sore and swollen but as you can see I have a tuba-grip on it, so it should be alright in a few days."

Tamaki looked like he was going to cry. "I'm so sorry that you have had to endure this terrible injury! If only we could have done more! I'm sorry that Satoshi wasn't more good to you, it was awful of him as a man, nay a human being to ignore you when you were in distress-"

"-Really sempei, I'm fine." Haruhi sweat dropped.

"But-"

"-Tamaki, have you see Hikaru?" Kyoya thankfully cut in before the other boy could continue his rant with any more vigour.

"Oh…Yes, I saw him a few minutes ago, but he was asleep. Kaoru says that they're waiting for the test results." Tamaki shook his head, "He didn't look well though."

"We're going to go and see him now."

"Alright, well if he wakes up make sure he knows that I wish him my best." Tamaki looked over his shoulder, "I should probably go now. I'll see you guys tomorrow, okay?"

"See you tomorrow."

"Bye Sempei."

With one final beautiful smile the king was gone, running back down the corridor he had come, after his cousins.

"…Why?" Haruhi whispered.

"Hm?"

"Why didn't he panic like that yesterday when I got the injury? Why only today? It's strange." She whispered. "He's acting…so forced, it's not normal."

"Yesterday…Tamaki was probably in shock." Kyoya answered, "I have a feeling that he wasn't told anything about his cousin's arrival until minutes before it happened…I think that was a sort of incident between them, Satoshi-san especially. I have a feeling that Tamaki feels the need to act differently around them, more guarded maybe."

"…Yeah…" Haruhi looked to the floor, "Something strange is going on." She mumbled. There was a pause and then she sighed, "We should go, Kaoru's probably on his own."

"Yes, let's go."

-

**I didn't really want to end it there…but it was getting to long, and I needed to shorten it up a little. :)**

**As I said before if anyone has any pairing prefrences, I'm pretty open, so please go ahead and tell me.**

**Review please! **


	3. Save Me

**Sorry for the late update, so without further ado here we go! Much thanks for Temari101 – I think you were the first to actually like them, Ellie-Kitty – Original Loul, and Scarves – You can have him! He's wonderful. :D**

**Disclaimer – Yeah yea, don't own.**

-

"Well the blood tests couldn't find any infection, and I don't have appendicitis or anything." Hikaru rolled his shoulder, "I feel loads better now too." He said with smile.

"Honestly all that fuss because you had a stomach upset." Kaoru sighed and then also smiled.

"Well that's a relief at least." Haruhi nodded, "Just be careful what you eat I suppose." She suggested.

"Well it's weird cus…I haven't eaten anything out of the norm, you know?" the boy shrugged, "Ah well. We'll be back to do the Host Club tomorrow…so tell Tono before he gives birth to kittens in anxiety, kay?"

"I've just texted him now saying that are fine." Kyoya held up his phone and then looked down to his watch. "In any case, it's about time we left. We'll be having a long day tomorrow, what with Tamaki's cousins joining us for the afternoon."

"About Tamaki's cousins-" Kaoru suddenly blurted, "have you met the youngest one?"

"…? Yes actually, we met them a few minutes ago in the corridor…" Kyoya suddenly smirked, "If I recall Tamaki and Satoshi-san were chasing him down the corridor shouting death threats. The child was somewhat loud, but also very fast."

"What does he look like?"

Haruhi raised an eyebrow as Hikaru also turned to his younger brother, "Why the sudden curiosity?"

"Uh…Well when you were being brought into the medical centre they said that a little boy had come to help…and as we went in I saw somebody."

"Hitoshi-kun has black hair, he's about this tall, and he was wearing a black shirt with jeans, and light up trainers." Kyoya told him dispassionately.  
"Yeah…that's the kid I saw. He helped us. He got the nurses when we were stuck in the corridor."

"Tamaki did say he was intelligent, but still how could he had known to go and get a nurse…He also knew our names come to think of it." Kyoya mumbled to himself. "It makes me wonder…"

"In any case, we can get better introduced to them tomorrow." Haruhi said, "But right now I have to go home."

"Ah, alright then." Hikaru rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Thanks for coming to see me."

"Of course." The girl shone one of her completely innocent smiles toward him, and all the boys stared…and wondered if she knew that secretly when she smiled like that she did have an ultimate power over them. No wonder Tamaki called her a 'natural.'

-

Satoshi was bored. Hito had fallen asleep a few minutes ago after his buzz that afternoon and Tamaki was no where in sight to be annoyed or pissed off.

Sighing the teen walked aimlessly around the house, silently casting his eyes on the décor. It was a nice house, even if Tamaki insisted it was small.

'_Our House is about this size, no where near as grand, and we have six people living in it…'_

Shaking his head the cousin grumbled under his breath and opened one of the doors connected to the salon.

The moment he did he heard something that for only a moment send tendrils of emotion and memories coiling through his body. It was Chopin's etude op. 10 to be precise.

Tamaki was sat at the piano eyes firmly concentrated on the keys as he played out this amazing performance completely unheard by anybody beyond the sound proof doors and walls.

Satoshi couldn't help but gape. Of course he always knew his cousin was good at piano. The two had used to take lessons together when they were on holiday as children, and Tamaki always had an ear for music, even at that young age Satoshi had known that the boy would be able to make something of his skills, but this was…

"Huh, Satoshi?"

Jumping a foot in the air Satoshi turned. So lost in his own reverie of the past had he been that he had been completely oblivious to the music's sudden finally, and Tamaki's attention on him.

"I…" Satoshi began, and then realised really he had nothing to say. He wanted to be harsh, he wanted to be cruel…but he also wanted to be truthful otherwise he was just kidding himself. And Tamaki's ability to give such a performance while no doubt only practising was not something to be easily mocked.

"Did you recognise it? The piece?" Tamaki seemed to be able to feel his unease so he quite happily spoke out instead. The question however was even harder to answer.

"Uh…" Satoshi hesitated. "-No."

'_Of course I know it…'_

"Oh." Tamaki deflated slightly, but then brightened up a second later, "Do you want to play something? I still have some of the old duet's we used to do together."

"Do I look like I'm five?" Satoshi snapped, "I'm not playing some dumb duet with you."

Tamaki blinked, halfway reaching to a pile of books beside him. "Oh…" he trailed off, sitting back up again. Satoshi couldn't help it, he laughed.

"You look so disappointed." He blurted before he could get a control of his mouth, and make his laughter sound more mocking. In truth he found it genuinely funny that Tamaki looked identical when he was upset to as he had looked when he was a child.

"Huh? What?" The boy blinked in confusion.

'_No point trying to go back on it now, might as well carry on.'_

"When you give that disappointed face,… it's like we're six again and we just got told to get off the piano and get ready for dinner." He laughed, and then shook his head. "You might as well have been surgically attached to it."

Tamaki gave a soft smile in reply, his eyes warm and kind. "You to." He responded.

Satoshi grunted, reaching in his pocket for his phone and glancing at it. It was out of batteries, and he didn't have his charger with him. Despite the fact he could very easily go and get a new one he didn't, quite happy to blot out any calls from anyone. He could always email his friends need be…but his parents were easy enough to ignore. He was looking at it now more as a way of looking like the conversation right now wasn't completely occupying his mind…But Tamaki was still watching him patiently, probably sensing that the boy wanted to say more. Satoshi sighed and put his mobile back into his pocket.

"I haven't played the piano properly in years. I never play at home because my parents don't own one. We used to have one before, however my mother got rid of it when Hito was born because it _excited_ him too much." He breathed out, "But…one of our servants in resident has a small piano in her flat close by and… sometimes in secret I go and play that." He said the last bit with a small smile.

"I see." Tamaki mimicked that smile…and just for a moment Satoshi felt happy like that, both of them looking at each others nearly identical faces and beaming stupidly… Then he blinked and forced the grin down again, swallowing it down hard and clamping both teeth into his tongue to lock it away again. Tamaki noticed this obviously because he lost his almost instantly too.

There was a sudden awkward silence between them. The dreams of past had been sweet, but short and now the massive expanse of time, of the present, of the situation had returned full force to swallow them whole. It was painful to just, for a moment, share something as beautiful as a happy memory and then wake up to the smell of blood on your hands as you realise you are at war…how the world can change and warp a person with its stupid rules. Human minds are so easily probed, they are so delicately balanced that something as seemingly powerless as a word can tip the sensitive scale and can be the tsunami over an already drowning island.

"Help me…" it came out as a breath, unheard, barely spoken, but said. Satoshi could feel the shock riding through him hard as he trembled, hoping to high heaven that his words had been lost the instant they had left his lips.

'_Help me from what?'_

And then Tamaki stood all of a sudden, abruptly pulling back the piano stool and facing his cousin "Do you want to play something?"

"…Yeah." Satoshi felt it burst out of him in a small whisper. "Yeah, I do." He murmured. He took a few paces forward, and then suddenly a voice from behind broke into the private world that the two were sharing.

"Satoshi-sama." It was servant girl, her head bowed low. "Satoshi-sama, there is a phone call for you on the landline." She told him, eyes still averted to the floor.

Satoshi turned, "Who is it?"

"Your parents, sir."

"_Save me."_

"Thank you… I'll take it now." He turned his back to Tamaki, and suddenly that cold hard wall was back around him, and the small breathing hole Tamaki had made was no where is sight…and would probably never appear again.

The black haired boy excited the room and followed the maid to the telephone which sat off the hook waiting.

The servant bowed, "Should I go and fetch Hitoshi-sama as well-?"

"-No." his answer was instant, and almost cut into the end of her question. "No, leave him, thank you. You may go."

She gave him a confused blink.

"Now!" he barked, his irritation spiking as she gave a little hiccup of fear and dashed from the room. Satoshi sighed, "For God sake…get it into your heads all of you, I'm not your precious Tamaki, even if I look like him." He picked up the phone and held it to his ear.

"Hello?"

"**Hello? Sato? Is that you?"**

"Yes, it's me."

'_Who the hell else would it be?!'_

"**Yes **_**mother**_** it is me. Honesty, don't forget your manners!"**

"Whatever." He looked down to his shoes, "What do you want?"

"**Don't take that tone with me young man. Do you know how worried I have been?! Three days and not as much as a word from you, do you have no pity or care for anyone else in the world?"**

"I'm sorry, my phone ran out of batteries, I don't have my charger, and I don't know the house number by heart."

"**Are we poor Satoshi? Do you not think that perhaps we can **_**afford**_** to get you another charger?"** Her tone was dry, and he could hear the cruel little glee in it.

"I'm sorry mother. I will get one tomorrow."  
**"Good. How is **_**Tamaki**_**?"**

"…Fine."

"**Is he happy for you to be there?"**

"Mother, don't -"

"**-Not to busy to take care of you I hope, what with his new duties as the heir of Suoh."**

"Mother please -"

"**-The painted little doll, ****accepted little child."**

"Please-" Satoshi could hear the desperate begging in his voice, but if his mother could she chose to ignore it.

"**How is the house dear? Nice and grand?"** he could hear the hysteria in her voice.

"Mothe-"

"**How is the house of that FRENCH WHORE'S LITTLE BASTARD!?"**

"MOTHER! STOP!" his voice rang out in the hallow hall, ringing for an uncomfortably long time…but this agony was nothing compared to the echo in the phone which was silent to his ear.

"**That's right. I'm sorry Sato darling." **Her voice was softer now, more maternal, **"It's alright, I lost myself. I forgot, don't worry. It will all be sorted; that's why you're there."**

"No…" the voice was so small there was no possible way it could be heard down the line.

"**My little children****, don't be worried about getting dirty, money can, despite all that's said clean everything…or replace it."**

"Replace…" his head was throbbing.

"**Yes, I forgot myself, you know what to do, or more to the point not to… You can just be you for a bit alright darling, you two can do whatever strange little things, ****freakish little habits you so desire. Hm."** She chuckled, his stomach turned, **"How are you sleeping? You're taking your medication aren't you?"**

"Ye…" his voice was lost.

"**Good boy, you can never be to sure. Some medicines are amazing, being able to alter bad habits, and problems…oh speaking of which, Hito is being **_**good**_** isn't he?"**

Satoshi slammed the phone down hard, his voice ragged, his lungs feeling like they were being crushed. The phone began to ring a moment later, the buzzing sounding angry, it's high pitch tone like nails on a chalk board, until all he could do was tare the line from the wall. Silence fell, and he dropped the wire in his hand. "Hah…" he felt his knees give way beneath him he was trembling so hard.

"_Replace…"_

"Hah…hah…hah…" he clutched his shirt, breathing and laughing all in one, making strange gasping noises.

"_Accepted little child…That FRENCH WHORE'S LITTLE BASTARD!!"_

"Sato nii-chan?" snapping his head to the side he saw Hito standing on the bottom step, both eyes round as coins as he watched him.

"Hito…" he breathed, and then raised both of his arms, "Come here."

Without any more probing the boy ran into his brother's arms, and Satoshi gripped him in a fierce hug. "I love you, ok? I love you."

"Love you too Sato nii-chan."

He took in a trembled breath, "And you're smart and fast…and I'm proud of you, alright? You keep that in mind. You're gonna be something, you're _special._"

'_You can't get dirty…'_

"Satoshi?" Tamaki had appeared from the doorway, and was watching eyes confused.

"You are precious." The black haired cousin whispered into his younger brother's ear, "Ok. No matter who tells you otherwise, you are…even if you are super annoying too."

Hito giggled, but it was a nervous sound, as if he didn't know if to be happy with these compliments, or frightened by this sudden change in his brother.

'_Don't be frightened.'_

Satoshi breathed in.

'_Dammit, stop shaking.'_

His muscles obeyed.

'_Good. Now stand, and go. And don't ever let anyone speak of this again.'_

"Satoshi?" Tamaki came forward as the other boy stood, ruffling Hito's hair and then turning and beginning to mount the stairs.

"I'm tired. I'm going to bed."

"What about dinne-"

"-Not hungry. Disturb me and I'll maim you."

And then he was gone, turning at the top of the stairs, and walking steadily, eyes glazed like he was dead, to his room.

'_Only I can get dirty... And I hope it brings you misery you pathetic excuse for a mother.'_

-

The wall had been built again. Believe it or not but Tamaki had been trying to break through it for a while now. He had been trying to take a look inside to the person who was cocooned safely in its centre. Well safely, cocooned…more like trapped, drowning.

Tamaki out stretched his hand, looking at it in the pale light of the moon as he turned onto his side and sighed.

'_They've been here for two days and already I feel like I'm suffocating. Two weeks? How am I supposed to last for two weeks like there is nothing wrong?'_

Rolling onto the other side he gripped his fingers into a fist. "You have to."

'_Hold your breath if you have to. But don't let the fact that you are hurting to__o get the better of you. You're only feeling like this because it's almost…that date…almost-'_

"Tama."

Again, for the second night in a row he jumped out of his skin, and sat bolt upright.

"Hito?!" he looked to the doorway where the boy was standing, arms folded. "What is it? Did you have another bad dream?"

"Sato nii-chan said I was precious. He's precious to me too." He said, and layered in the voice of that child was a cruel maturity. "So if you hurt him…"

"Hito…"

"You're precious to me to, so I don't want to see you hurt either. But…" he stopped, "Sato nii-chan would never come second."

Eye's wide the boy stared open mouthed at the young child. Then slowly he smiled and closed his eyes, nodding "…I understand." He murmured.

"…Tama?"

"Yes Hito?"

"I love you."

"I love you too. Good night." Tamaki whispered, and the boy gave a small nod and disappeared soundlessly back down the corridor.

Tamaki smiled after him and rolled onto his front, picking up his phone from his bed side table. There was this pressing urge in him, this gut wrenching feeling.

He had been silent all day, but now he couldn't help but feel like that silence was slowly killing him, and he needed to talk to somebody.

Pressing down on the caller button he looked at his list of recently called contacts, and found the number he was looking for. Checking his clock briefly he confirmed that it was only one in the morning…they would be up.

He called, waiting for a response down the other side of the phone.

"**Tamaki."**

"Kyoya…"

There was a pause, and small moan.

"**Tamaki it's one in the morning…what are you still doing up?"**

"I'm not up…I'm in bed. But I needed to talk." Tamaki rolled onto his back again, staring up at the ceiling which he slowly reached for.

"**Is it about your Cousins?"**

"Yes, and no…" Tamaki heard a soft sigh down the other side of the phone,

"**Are you sure you want to talk about this over the phone?"**

"I need to talk about in now…"

"**Go on."**

There was a pause, Tamaki took a deep breath and…

"…You're right. I can't talk about if over the phone." Tamaki gave a faint laugh, and then a small sigh. In truth he really did want to talk about it, but he couldn't form the words over the speaker.

"**Tamaki?"**

"I'm sorry…I guess I'm just being slightly pathetic." He gave a small chuckle. "I can't help it I suppose."

"**Tamaki, what's going on?"**

"…" he closed his eyes, "It's a test you see." He let out at last in a short sudden burst, "It's all a big test from my Grandmother."

"…**Tamaki, do you want me to come over?"** He could hear the concern in his friends voice, and that's when he realized that his voice was shaking. He composed himself.

"No. No it's fine. I feel better now."

"…**Ok, but…"**

"Really it's fine. I think I really needed to just say that. I think it's just been eating me for a while, I feel better if you know." Tamaki smiled and rolled onto his front again. kicking his duvet off his legs.

"**Alright. Then I'll see you tomorrow?"**

"Yes. I'll see you tomorrow." The blonde said happily.

"**Tamaki…"**

"Yes?"

"…**Don't let it eat you alone in silence, ok?"**

"Yes…Thank you, I understand. Good night Kyoya." Tamaki breathed.

"**Good Night."**

Tamaki sighed as the call ended. He placed down his phone on his bed side table and lay flat on his stomach again.

"_Help me."_

Yes. He was sure he had heard those words come from Satoshi's lips…the sad thing was, they had been mirroring Tamaki's own too.

'_How can I live when I'm trying so hard to keep the lid of __this box shut…and how can I cope when I'm surrounded by people trying to break through it._

-

Tamaki was late.

That was really quite something, considering that he had actually managed to 'out-late' Haruhi, which was just unheard of. The girl had a running score, and record of her arrival time, and none so far had been beaten. Until now, that was.

"Tono…is actually late." Hikaru muttered, shaking his head. He had come back to school the next morning with Kaoru, looking much better. The sickness had to have been a one off.

"This is incredible…I always though that Tono just lived in here…he's always the first to arrive." Kaoru shook his head.

"We can't hold the customers off much longer." Kyoya consulted his clip board with a frown, and Haruhi raised an eyebrow.

'_What the hell is written on that thing? One day I'll steal it and find out…though it's probably all in code.'_

Kyoya eyed her suspiciously, and seemed to hold the clip board a little tighter to him. Haruhi couldn't help but jump to the conclusion that clearly the boy could read minds.

"Tama-chan is ok right?" Honey wondered out loud, looking toward Mori who was also frowning slightly.

Suddenly the squeals of girls erupted from outside, and a second later the door had opened and a small child had let himself in, and shut the door behind him.

Haruhi immediately recognised him, it was Hitoshi, and he was looking around at them all in wonder.

"Is this the Host Club?" he asked in his soprano voice.

"Ah, you're Hitoshi, aren't you?" Kaoru seemed to be weighing something up in his mind, and Haruhi could only assume that the twin was trying to identify if the child was the same one he had seen the previous day.

"Yes. Were are Sato nii-chan and Tama?" he blinked, still not advancing. There was something different about him today. He didn't posses the friendly happy bounce, and there was a sinister look in his eyes. The kind of look you get from a baby before you go to bed that says 'you know you won't be sleeping tonight.' Haruhi knew, she had done some baby sitting over the holiday.

"Uh, well they're not here yet." Haruhi told the boy, and he narrowed his eyes at her.

"I asked; where are they?"

"Hey, what's with that attitude you little brat." Hikaru complained, "We just said, they aren't here."

"They should be arriving soon Hitoshi-kun." Kyoya was writing on his clip board again, but his eyes were peering over it to the boy.

"Are you all idiot?" He growled, "I asked you where they were. Now answer me."

"What the hell is with that you-" Hikaru barked, but was inturprupted by the boy giving out a shout.

"Unless you tell me right now I'll scream!"

"…Really Hitoshi-kun that is quite unnecessary." Kyoya attempted.

"Tell me now!"

"Look we don't kn-"

True to his word the child opening his mouth and let out a long agonizingly high pitched wail which pierced through all of their ears, and no doubt through the wall. "TELL ME NOW! WHERE ARE THEY! WHERE ARE THEY! WHERE ARE THEY!" he stamped about, and then began to run riot across the room, tugging at the set tables and throwing the china to the floor.

"Stop it you idiot!" Kaoru and Hikaru shouted together as Honey went after the child. But even if Honey was a karate expert and was also incidentally brilliant at every sport known to man you had to give credit to the little freak of nature that was breaking everything, he could run fast. Mori joined the chaise but his tall structure gave him a disadvantage as he tried to grab a hold of Hito who scampered under the tables, all the while screaming at the top of his lungs.

"IF SOMEONE DOESN'T STOP HIM SOON NOT ONLY WILL WE ALL BE DEAF BUT NOTHING IN THE ROOM WILL SURVIVE!"

"SOMEONE GO AND GET TAMAKI!"

"WAIT!? DOES ANYONE HAVE A LOLLY POP?"

"…KYOYA NOW IS NOT THE TIME TO SUDDENLY DEVELOP A CUTE SIDE TO YOU."

"NOT FOR ME YOU IDIOT! AS A BRIBE FOR HIM!" Kyoya pointed to Hito who had just grabbed a hold of one of the latest additions to their tea set, and was in the process of crushing it.

Suddenly the door flew open, and everyone turned to see Satoshi standing there, his hair standing on end and eyes a blaze. He grinned manically, his breathing ragged from running, and hands shaking. Hito who had gone momentarily silent let out a squeal of terror and began to run.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Satoshi launched himself after the boy, catching him in his arms and rolling on the floor with him clutched to his chest. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE PLAYING AT?! RUNNING AROUND BREAKING EVERYTHING AND SCREAMING! YOU ANNOYING LITTLE BRAT I'LL DECK YOU!"

"THEY WOULDN'T TELL ME WHERE YOU AND TAMA WERE!"

"HOW THE HELL WERE THEY MEANT TO KNOW!? I TOLD YOU TO WAIT IN THE OFFICE! CAN'T YOU DO ANYTHING RIGHT!?" Satoshi brought up a fist, as Hito gave a yelp of panic.

"Enough."

The fist never descended on the little boy however as Tamaki had caught a hold of Satoshi's wrist and was holding him back.

"Tono?" Kaoru blinked at the serious expression on Tamaki's face. Not only did he look cold, but also royally pissed off.

"Let the hell go now Tamaki!" Satoshi spat with his teeth bared.

"I will not allow you to act stupidly in this school. If you two of you want to do this sort of thing then WAIT TILL YOU GET HOME!" Tamaki commanded, before releasing Satoshi's wrist. He then moved down to Hito and picked him up.

"Have you calmed down now?"

The boy gave a shaky nod.

"Good. I want you to help clean up this mess. We'll talk at home, ok?"

"…Are you angry Tama?"

"…A little Hito, but don't worry I understand. Please apologise to my friends and make yourself useful, alright?"

"…Ok." He put Hito back down and turned him so that he was facing the Host club. The child's face was stained with tears. He blinked up at them all and bowed deeply, an image that could have almost been called comic concidering his height.

"I'm sorry I did all that…but I was really angry and upset. Please forgive me, I promise I will be good now."

"…" Kyoya gave out a long sigh, "that's alright; let's just clear this all up."

"Yes."

Haruhi gave out a sigh of relief. It looked like Tamaki had actually been able to sort out the whole mess once again without having to kill the child. But what had brought on this out burst? She knew that Hito was bipolar, but this hadn't been a bought of hyper energy…it had been anger, pure anger.

She watched curious as Satoshi growled something inaudible and Tamaki whispered something into his ear. The cousin's eyes widened and then narrowed. He gritted his teeth and gave a small nod before pulling himself to his feet, ignoring Tamaki's offering hand for a help up.

"Tamaki, can I speak to you for a minute?" Kyoya asked as the blonde blinked in surprise and bounced over, back to his usual goofy self.

"Is it about the expenses?"

"Yes-"

She was lost to the rest of the conversation as suddenly Satoshi was next to her, his face ashen and his eyes glowing. He glanced over to her and eyed her up and down.

"So why are you dressed as a guy?"

His voice was rough, but there was a genuine wonder behind it, and actually curiousity. Haruhi shrugged, "It's a long story, but basically I accidentally broke a really expensive vase and to pay off my debt I am working with these guys."

"…I see." Satoshi muttered as the two moved to pull a fallen table up to a standing position. "Why can't you just pay them back and not go through the hassle."

"I'm a scholarship student…and I don't have much money." The girl admitted.

"Oh?" Satoshi seemed to find that funny and gave a little smirk.

"Does that amuse you?" Haruhi felt her pride prickle.

"No, I just guess that the nickname 'peasant' suits you more now."

"What is that meant to me-"

She was cut off by a sudden shout.

"Hikaru!"

Everyone snapped their heads around in time to see the oldest of the Hitatchin twins crumble to the ground clutching his stomach.

"Hikaru! Hikaru!"

The youngest sibling clutched at his brothers arm as the other gave out a long whimper his eyes closed firmly and eyes firmly closed. His left hand was gripping his right arm with an iron like grip.

"O My God, is it a heart attack?"

"Are you an idiot?" Satoshi snapped, "It would be on the other arm if it was his heart. Oy Hitatchin, can you hear us? Oy?"

Hikaru opened his mouth, but no answer came, only a pained scream.

"…Someone call a doctor. Now." Tamaki whispered as his friend continued to wriggle panting out cries of agony.

-

"How do you feel Hikaru-kun?"

Kaoru's eyes flew open and he sat up from the bed where he had been leaning on. Hikaru was buried under the covers in such a way that you could only just see his hair sticking up from the top of the pillow.

"Hmm…" Was the response from the mass of covers, "Better."

"That's good." The nurse shone a smile toward Kaoru who rubbed his eyes, slightly ashamed to have been caught sleeping on the job of watching his brother. It had been a couple of hours since Hikaru had collapsed, and for the second time in a row they had had to cancel doing the Host Club. Tamaki had insisted it was alright his eyes alight with worry for Hikaru, but Kaoru was starting to worry that unless they made an appearance soon they would get gang raped by over eager fangirls.

"Your parents have called in and there on there way to pick you up from school. We will be forwarding the blood results to you when they come."

"Our parents are coming?" Kaoru raised his eyebrows. It was rare for his parents to actually come from work to pick them up…in fact it never really happened at all.

"Yes, they should be here soon." The nurse smiled, "so you should start getting up Hikaru-kun." She went to pull back the covers.

"Uh…" Hikaru mumbled as the covers were slowly pulled back. Kaoru yawned, "Come on, Hikaru…get up." He said turning around to pick up his school bag.

The nurse suddenly gave a startled cry of shock.

"Hikaru-kun!"

Spinning on the spot Kaoru looked to his brother who was sitting up in bed now. He saw the reason for the nurses distress straight away.

Hikaru's skin was tinged a faint yellow, and so were the whites of his eyes. Jaundice.

"Stay here!" the nurse ordered rushing from the room.

"What?" Hikaru looked around in confusion, "what's going on?"

"You've got jaundice…you're yellow." Kaoru's eyes were wide as Hikaru titled his head to one side.

"What? What are you talking about? Kaoru?"

The nurse came back in a moment later with a doctor, between them they were dragging a small rolling table with a machine on it.

"We have to give you an ultra sound Hikaru-kun. Please lie back down again." The nurse ordered as the boy slowly nodded his head and lay down. Kaoru was by his side, gripping his fingers in his own.

The doctor got to business straight away, rolling up the boy's shirt and covering his skin with a cold jelly.

"Hikaru-kun…I need you to tell me this; when you started feeling ill was it very sudden?"

"Yes."

"And was there a sharp pain in your upper abdominal as well as nausea."

"Yes."

"Did you have pain in you back between your shoulder blades, or under your right shoulder?" the man placed began to explore Hikaru's stomach with the machine, a strange and fuzzy image appearing on the small screen behind him.

"…Yeah, I did…it felt like I was being stabbed in the shoulder." The twin looked up slightly. "Why? Do you know what I have?"

"He had a low-grade fever as well doctor." The nurse added, "But…he's so young, in good health, why would he get…" she drew off as an image appeared on the screen.

The doctor looked at it and then at Hikaru, then briefly to Kaoru before sighing. "Call the hospital, this boy needs surgery now."

"Surgery!" Hikaru and Kaoru spouted at the same time as the eldest twin sat up, "What are you talking about!? It was food poisoning or something, I feel fine now-"

"-What you experienced before was what is called 'an attack' and you will have others if this continues. You have Gallstones Hikaru-kun, and you need to have them removed right now."

-

Tamaki was ranting….

And it was pissing Satoshi off badly.

"Gallstones! Is he ok!? Surgery you say! How can someone of his age have gallstones! He's is perfect health! What on earth is going on! I'll come right now! Where are you!? What do you mean don't come! Of course I'm coming, if one of my friends is in such great distress of course I have to make an appearance to extend my kindness and well wishes in there time of nee- He's already in surgery! What time will he be out?! He's staying over night- there letting him out tomorrow! Shouldn't he be staying for a few weeks – At home! You're staying at home! Is that safe! What if the gallstones come back!? I'm not being ridiculous! Over dramatic! Well this is the last time I show my concern when you are in peril you- he's off school for a week?! What do you mean he said he would come for the Host Club!? He should be in bed! The whole time- I don't care if he says he will get bored! He's ill! Yes it is serious! People die from gallstones don't they? – I am not talking out of my – STOP LAUGHING! …Alright, I understand. I'll come around and see you at home tomorrow if that's alright? Ok, I hope that he feels better soon. Bye then." The blonde hung up, and breathing out a sigh flopped down onto the sofa. He looked to where Satoshi was sitting on the other side, watching him.

"So the Hitachin kid has gallstones?" The boy barked.

"Yes, he's having them removed now…they'll let him go back home tomorrow. It was dangerous though, he already had jaundice and fever before they found out. He could have been really sick." Tamaki put a hand to his head, rubbing his temples with another small sigh.

"He'll be fine now." Satsoshi murmured, "So would you kindly shut the hell up?"

"…" Tamaki sat back down on the sofa. "…Satoshi."

"Ah, the silence was beautiful but short lived…to be expected when I'm in the same room as you cousin." The black haired boy rolled his head around to look at his carbon copy. "So, what do you want?"  
"…Why was your brother so upset earlier on?"

"You already know that… you told me." Satoshi looked up to the ceiling, and his fingers subconsciously clenched into a fist.

"_Why the hell do you have to be such a goody goody pain in the ass?"_

"_Satoshi, I think there is a reason to your brother's sudden change in moods."_

"_Oh? And what's that then?"_

"…_I'm not sure if this what caused it, but your mother called into the office. She spoke to Hito, that was right before he came here."_

"I said that that might have been a reason…I just don't understand why it would upset him so much to speak to your mother."

"Tamaki you remember my mother; I sure that you don't really need me to answer that question. She's a perfectionist obsessed with her idea of building a faultless world for herself…something as disruptive and colourful as Hito are going to stain her idealistic white walls."

"…I see." Tamaki stood suddenly. "Maybe you should go and talk to him."

"…Why? You can do such a fine job of it, why don't you just go and do it." Satoshi snarled, "you handled it all heroically earlier on, you should be fine."

"Sato nii-chan would never come second."

"…What?"

"Oh, it's nothing. Just something Hito said to me yesterday night while you were asleep." Tamaki shrugged, "No idea what it means though." He smiled.

"…You're an asshole." Satoshi stood and walked briskly past him. He was going to have to put pins in Tamaki's bed or something, but first he had a troublesome little brat to talk to…

Because there was no way that his stupid six year old brother was going to take the verbal beating from his mother in Satoshi's place. No. Friggin. Way.

Sad thing was…Tamaki seemed to know and understand everything about it, and that's why Satoshi officially hated him.

-

**Mwuhahaha, and that is all for now. What a lame ending to a chapter…I shall try and improve for the next one! Review!**


End file.
